invisible
by Isabella Esme Cullen
Summary: Bella sings invisible in front of the whole school but she is only singing to one person  MY FIRST ONE SHOT BE NICE


**Hey ya'll this is my first one-shot so please be nice **

* * *

Bella adjusted her strap on her guitar her Best friend and also the love of her life's sister is standing next to her.

"Bella are you sure you're ready to do this"

I gave her a small smile

"If what you said Alice is true then yes I am ready" I let out a shaky breath as I am remembering what Alice told me a few weeks ago.

_We were sitting in her room and listening to the radio _

_We heard the high pitch giggle of Edwards long time cheating bitch of a girlfriend _

_"I wish he would notice me someone who actually loves him and I would do anything but I'm way to shy to actually do anything" of course I thought I was thinking this but I actually had said it out loud._

_"Bella, you know he loves you too?"_

_I shook my head _

_"Bella, I heard him talking to Jasper and Emmett the other day and you know what they were talking about?"_

_I shook my head again_

_"You" I stared at her in disbelief _

_"Well it's true Bella he told them that he wished he was with you and not with Tanya and also that you were amazing person and an amazing cook beautiful and a whole lot more"_

_I was blushing_

_"Bella, how would you feel about doing a little performance sometime in the next few weeks?"_

_I smiled _

_"Guess I better pick a song"_

_We both started giggling _

So now I'm standing behind the Curtain at a assembly and the plan is that Alice will walk out and whisper something into the principles ear and then introduce me since most people know me as Bella she is going to introduce me as Isabella.

"Alright Bella get ready"

I take a few breaths as I listen to Alice

"Ladies and Gentleman we are making a minor interruption there is someone here who has watched all of you daily but never has been noticed. she has been picked on made fun of and I think once someone took her glasses and put them in the boys room and I had to have one of brother's retrieve them for her.

(I heard booming laughter well at least I know Emmett is here)

But she fell in love and she thought he never noticed her and him the same so I am introducing Isabella Swan!"

I walked out onto the stage and I heard everyone gasp Alice had went all out she had crimped my hair in waves then pinned them on top of my head and has a crystal tiara that is actually a wedding tiara.

The dress I am wearing is absolutely gorgeous La Femme Prom Dress it has a beaded strap, flowing silhouette, and high side front slit. An open back with asymmetrical strap

The necklace is absolutely beautiful it's a layered drop necklace and also has matching earrings.

Usually no one sees me without my glasses but today I have contacts in

"Hello everyone this is for the one I have fell in love with and I hope that someday we will be together" I locked eyes with Edward and he smiled and gave me a wink the music started

**Invisible**

**She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile**

**She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by**

**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her**

**But you are everything to me**

**And I just want to show you, she don't even know you**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to**

**And you just see right through me but if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable**

**Instead of just invisible, yeah**

**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through**

**But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do**

**And all I think about is how to make you think of me**

**And everything that we could be**

**And I just want show you, she don't even know you**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to**

**And you just see right through me but if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable**

**Instead of just invisible**

**Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible**

**I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize**

**And I just want to show you, she don't even know you**

**Baby, let me love you, let me want you**

**You just see right through me but if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable**

**Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah**

I kept my eyes trained on Edward up until the last verse

I smiled at my applauding classmates the only one not clapping is Tanya but now I can't find Edward anywhere.

I slowly walked off the stage still glancing around looking for I close my eyes and let out a tear drop

"Now now Bella why are you crying"

I jumped at the sound of his voice

"I um well"

"Bella come here"

I stared at him, he seen that I was frozen so he walked up to me and cupped my cheek

"Bella do you have any idea how much I love you I have for a long time I'm sorry I have never told you"

I smiled and let another tear drop

"Edward I have loved you for a long time and I never thought that I was on your radar I always thought you were kind to me because I was your sister's best friend"

"Bella, can you feel the electricity run through your body when I stand beside you or when I touch you"

I breathed out a yes

"That is love that is how I know that we are soul mates"

I smile at him

"Can I kiss you Bella?"

"Yes please"

He chuckled as he leaned down a connected our lips together hm he tasted like cinnamon and vanilla.

We continued kissing until we heard a nasally voice

"Well well well what do we have here?"

Uh oh

With final peck he turned to face Tanya

When I looked over at her she was smiling

"Bella, you have a wonderful singing voice and i am happy that you finally admitted that you love Edward and him you"

I stared at her

"Wh-what"

Edwards arm went around my waist and Tanya smirked

"Me and Edward were never together Bella trust me he isn't my type"

"Um what do you mean you were never together?"

"He took me to my dates he usually ended up in the park or walking around port angles I am know he has bought plenty of jewelry"

"So all that time I thought you was cheating on him you wasn't"

She shook her head no

"I am dating someone but her father don't approve of the two of us so we set it up where her brother brings her to port angles and I Edward, me and her have been dating for awhile"

Did she just say her? I must have said it out loud

"Yes I did say her, I am a lesbian Bella"

I was in shock she came over and kissed Edward on the cheek and then lent down and kissed my forehead

"Bella please promise me that when you get married and don't say you won't because you will please invite me"

"I will but you will have to talk to the wedding planner you know who that is"

She let out a small laugh and walked away

"I love you Bella"

"Love you to Edward"

* * *

**So um what did you all think just please be nice **

**Bella's dress, tiara and necklace and earing are all listed on my face book which is listed i my profile just mention fan fiction in the friends request and i will add you right on  
**


End file.
